Key Chain
by Ilikeyaoi
Summary: YAOI! RyouxSeto A gift found in a locker stirs emotions. A locked door makes some more, if you found you really liked someone how far do you think you would be willing to go get them?
1. Chapter 1

**Name- **Key chains  
**Genre-** Romance/ humor/ a little tiny bit of angst and general stuff.  
**Pairings- **Ryou Bakura/ Seto Kaiba  
**Disclaimer-** If I said I owned it I'd be happy that you believed me except I'd add much more Yaoi and there would be no sad ending and to much smut to be considered a kids show… The gist of that is I don't own it so if you sue I'll be confused. ;.;

**Warnings-** **Yaoi** Oocness because I'm special and can do that… okay… so it's really only because I suck at keeping them in character, but I do try… honest… scouts honor… ((Shifty eyes)) Anyways… Cussing I think, and other stuff.

Holiday Christmas fic. It's late by like a lot, but… you can suffer? D:

1- Tongue twister. D;

2- Live with it I have nothing better. XD

3- Yes I see them as Brown, not Blue, and not Green I looked it up at absolute anime and I pretty much go by that site it said brown so they are going to be just that.

4- Bleh I would assume he would allow people he _liked_ to call him that and that he would like it better.

**Two shot**

* * *

Ryou sat in class tapping his pencil impatiently against his desk, the last day of school before winter break felt like it was taking forever to end. There were five minutes left and every time he glanced up at the clock it looked as if only a second had passed. 

He could have sworn the clock had paused for at least a minute, then again it could be because he was anxious to get home and set up his tiny, three foot tall tree in the living room. He always waited till the 23rd to do so because… it was tradition. No matter if no one was there, since his Yami was obviously not going to be; having ran off to stay with Malik and Marik during the holidays, he still felt it was the thing to do.

It also seemed to dim the loneliness he would be feeling. His father had sent him a couple things wrapped and with the distinct words **_'Do not open until X-mas' _**Printed in bold letters on the card that came along with it.

He had also gotten a package from Yugi and Yami, and then something from Tea that he was a little afraid to open since it seemed to buzz every time he touched it. Other then that he had nothing. He knew deep down he was a little bitter about his father not being there this year _again,_ but he'd just bake cookies and somehow that always seemed to make him feel better… the fact he ate half the chocolate chips probably helped a little, but what little comfort he got was better then feeling the sadness that seemed to creep up on people at the quietest moments.

His head snapped away from the window, of which he had been staring out day-dreaming about nothing really, when the bell rang shrilly throughout the halls and in the classroom. The sound made him flinch like it always did, he really wished they'd find a different kind of bell one day.

He stood up collecting his books as Yugi and the others talked animatedly amongst each other about what they were doing over the holidays, as if they hadn't been talking about it all week. He rolled his eyes with a smile, and grabbed his pens off the desk to shove them on top of the half organized piles of paper currently residing in his hands. He gave a yelp when a body brushed against his, obviously trying to get past, and he dropped all the papers. He fell backwards, trying to avoid face planting into the tiles, a pair of warm arms wrapped around his waist catching him from bruising his bottom.

His breath caught in his throat as he tightly gripped the arms of his savior and blinked a few times, the sudden silence in the room made him look up and he gazed half curious and half afraid into the cold blue eyes of Seto Kaiba.

"Oh… Um…" He stuttered scrambling out of the enticing arms a part of him cried at the loss of contact as he gathered his footing. He bowed a stiffly his face bright with a blush as he mumbled an apology, Seto stood there for what seemed like forever and Ryou stared and watched seemingly fascinated as his foot shifted, and suddenly Seto was bending down collecting some of the fallen papers.

Ryou stared surprised, he could feel the eyes of his friends boring into the back of his head and at the scene that was unfolding before them.

"Oh! Wait… no… I… um you don't have… I mean…" Ryou rambled bending down quickly to gather up as much of the paper as he could before he made Seto do it himself. When they where all gathered up he stood and gulped a little confused at the predicament.

Seto merely smirked. "Merry Christmas." He whispered to the even more confused boy in front of him. Ryou gaped as he sauntered out of the classroom and seemingly home.

"What… the hell was that?" Jou asked he himself frozen in disbelief.

"I don't know, but I'm a little frightened." Yugi told them truthfully, that seemed to break the spell and everyone laughed at the comment, though a small hint of nervousness could be heard if you listened hard enough.

"Um… I think I'm going to go home now." Ryou told them still shocked, he shuffled the papers a little till they where even and started out the door.

"Oh Merry Christmas." He called over his shoulder. He left without another word and quickly shoved his belongings into his locker. As he was grabbing his jacket he noticed a small square box at the bottom on top of his science book, there was no _from_ only a small card with his name on it in neat cursive writing.

He looked about himself trying to see if the culprit was still around he saw; nothing. He tucked the tiny present into his jacket pocket then threw on his scarf, mittens, and closed his locker.

He descended the stairs and waved goodbye to Yugi and the others; who in turn waved back with smiles on their faces. For some reason he felt both very giddy, and very lonely. The contact with the taller boy had made him light headed and he had a feeling a couple batches of cookies would do him good so he quickened his steps and squinted his eyes against the chilly winter air.

He entered his warm home and took the bulky items off, then slid out of his shoes, and with a sniff of his nose; he was as good as new again.

Hours later the tree was up sparkling white, red, and green against the far corner of the room, the bottom barren except for a few brightly wrapped presents, he remembered the small package and riffled through his jacket until he found it and added it too his pile.

Somehow the little present seemed to fill up most of the space and it didn't seem like such a horrible year, he wondered idly how the person had gotten into his locker and who it might have been. He couldn't imagine Jou doing something like that, or Honda, or Otogi, or any of his other friends for that matter.

He sat heavily on his couch and stared with a look of concentration at the tree while his mind wandered over the countless possibilities. Shaking his head to stop the flow of names he stood up and headed to the Kitchen to start his cookies.

After rolling the dough and setting it in the fridge to chill he went back to the couch to stare blankly at the black screen of his TV he was fighting with himself on what he wanted to do with the hour he had till he could put the cookies in. His tummy gurgled angrily at him reprimanding him for the chocolate chips he had consumed, which had been quite a few.

Finally with a sigh he grabbed the remote and switched the television on he clicked lazily through the channels trying to find something to watch; countless Christmas specials and a few talk shows later he shut it off having found absolutely nothing to amuse him. A glance at the clock showed it had been a good hour so he got up and finished the cookies.

After the last batch had been taken out and had plenty of time to cool he placed them on a plate and stuck them on top of the oven for later use after a few moments of static silence, he stopped mindlessly looking at the white counter top and went off to bed hoping the next day went by quickly; and actually on second thought he just hoped the whole week would be over with so he could go back to school and not be alone in the dreary emptiness of his home.

While he brushed his teeth his thoughts drifted back to the unexpected gift he couldn't get it out of his mind who would give him a present and not take credit, he had no way of repaying the kind offer and he felt a little guilty for it. He hoped the name of the giver would be somewhere inside the package.

He crawled into bed and let out a long exasperated sigh before sleep took hold and generously stopped him from going psychotic trying to figure it out.

When the first rays of morning light hit his face from his half open curtains Ryou slid slowly into consciousness, his arms stretched over his head and his feet stretched out beneath him as he exhausted the sleep from his bones.

His eyes soon fluttered open as his muscles relaxed and the ever faithful glance at his clock confirmed he had awoken once again before ten on a vacation day. Just once he wanted to sleep past noon. With a deep breath he was up gathering the required items needed to dress and shower, he sleepily made his way to the bathroom hissing as his bare feet made contact the with the cold tiles.

After his very awakening shower, since it had decided to go cold on him halfway through, he dressed and shuffled down the stairs brushing his hair of the knots with his fingers to lazy to brush it out with a comb at the moment. He checked the cookies to see that they where perfectly fine and untouched. With that in mind he made himself a cup of tea and started some eggs to fry on a pan.

With the eggs gone and tea cold he decided breakfast was done and he set his used dishes in the sink to be dealt with later when he got even more bored. Ryou looked around himself and saw nothing worthwhile so with one last glance he slid on his jacket and shoes then quietly slipped out the door.

His eyes closed tightly at the brightness of the morning finally took full effect, after a pregnant pause he was able to see again and he took the three steps down to the sidewalk starting toward the park, assuming it would be empty of most people being it was Christmas eve and usually people had family to visit on the seemingly joyous occasion.

He entered the park and made a bee line for the wooded area his eyes focused on a single tree almost invisible amongst the other brown branches, it was his tree with his bench beneath it or so he had made it that way several months ago when he had walked off the trail and had found it sitting there unaware of how out of place it really was and how alone it seemed to be.

When he reached that very sanctuary he could feel the tension and confusion at the last few days progressions practically melt away from his body. He sat on his bench, it was a nice one made of black metal and bent to make intricate designs to supposedly make it pretty.

He leaned back against the cold wiry backing and shut his eyes his hands resting peacefully in his lap. A serene look placed itself on his facial features and the sounds of the living forest void of all human sounds made it feel safe.

"Never thought I'd meet you here." A deep, oddly enough, soothing voice called from a few feet away. Ryou didn't jump, move, or really make any acknowledgment that he had heard the CEO instead he stayed silent, after a few minutes went by Kaiba started to become irritated at the lack of response and went to say so when Ryou smiled and Kaiba couldn't have been more amazed as the small yet appreciated gesture was shown.

"Hmm… well I never thought you'd say Merry Christmas to me. It's been an interesting couple of hours." Ryou told him softly so he had to strain to hear him. Kaiba took a few steps forward making almost no sound in a clearing of leaves.

"It's nice here." Kaiba replied sitting next to the immobile boy, his eyes hidden behind bangs glanced between looking at Ryou and the surrounding area.

"Yes it is… why are you here?" Ryou decided to be blunt and opened his eyes turning his curious gaze on the staring boy. An awkward silence passed over them the watcher being caught and the watched, catching. (1)

Kaiba blinked and broke the eye contact eluding some of the discomfort for now. "The Limo broke down outside of the park when I saw you and decided I might as well follow, since I have nothing to do till it's fixed." (2) He wondered to himself just why the hell he was telling the boy all of this information, when normally he would glare until the inquirer squirmed and left.

"Oh…" Was all Ryou managed to get out, his big brown eyes (3) blinking as his brain digested that information. Either way he was happy since he was obviously not alone now. He sighed and looked back at the trees trying to avoid another awkward moment.

"Well… I better be off I suppose those imbeciles should have fixed it by now." Kaiba babbled, biting his tongue so he couldn't say another word. "Goodbye Bakura, I will see you after the break."

"Ryou." Said boy looked straight at him.

"Excuse me?" Kaiba asked, turning toward him a confused look on his face.

"Call me Ryou, please?" Ryou told him smiling sweetly up at him from his spot on the bench.

"Very well… Ryou. Then I suppose you may call me Seto, I like it better anyways." (4) Kaiba smirked though Ryou saw a faint, but definite smile hidden in his eyes.

"Okay… Seto, Merry Christmas." He said lifting his knees up to his chest and wrapping his arms around them.

Kaiba, or now formally known as Seto turned and left without another word. Ryou watched his retreating figure until he could no longer see it through the trees and when he finally disappeared he ignored the ache that had begun to eat at his stomach passing it off as hunger and nothing more.

Several hours or maybe it was only a few minutes passed and Ryou knew it was time to go home since it was probably nearing noon or possibly even later and there was no point

staying there since he was beginning to feel the first _real_ signs of hunger.

He stood shaking his legs of the sleep that had just started making them feel tingly and hard to move. When he felt it was safe and he wasn't going to be stumbling into the bench or a tree he started toward home, lifting the flaps of his collar up to shield his cheeks from the frigid wind he discovered after coming out of the safety of the forest.

His head down he didn't notice anything around him and nearly ran into several people also in a hurry to be somewhere. When he did make it home he couldn't help but feel a sense of sadness.

He twisted the knob and discovered the door was locked his face contorted in confusion since he hadn't remembered locking it, but then again he still could have without noticing it so he checked his pockets and when he didn't find his keys he blew his bangs out of his eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Now what?" He asked himself sitting down on the cold steps, he shivered as it seeped through his pants and he just then realized how bad his predicament was. All the windows where locked tight; he new that since he had only just locked them the other night, and that the back door was bolted as tightly as the front. His only options where to; one somehow walk the several miles to where Bakura was and hope he had a key, or two find somewhere else to stay for the night.

He knew both where almost out of the question since it was Christmas eve, and he would die before he intruded on anyone else on this night, and Bakura was always grouching at him that he didn't need a key to get into anything and had refused to take it with him. So he was screwed to put it bluntly.

Another sigh passed his lips and his head slumped forward in defeat. He'd just have to wait till Bakura got back and unlocked the door for him, only problem with that is he had absolutely no idea when that would be. He almost let the frustrated tears loose, but held them back not wanting to feel any more foolish then he already did.

His body had started to shiver uncontrollably; he tried to stop it by clenching his jaw and the muscles in his stomach, but nothing seemed to stop them. He pulled his arms through the sleeves of his jacket and his shirt and held them tightly over his chest while his body scrunched over his knees in an attempt to conserve heat.

The way he was going now, a fear that he wouldn't live through the night crept up his spine making him shiver just a little harder. He was seriously considering walking to Marik's place and making Bakura open the door for him, but he had an eerie feeling that no one would be there, he would be denied, or something along those lines. So he sat and stayed.

The sound of his watch ticked loudly against his chest, beating almost in sync with his heart. He started to feel a little drowsy and the fear increased. He read that if you fell asleep in a cold like this, unprotected, you would fall into a coma like state and most likely die.

The fear of night time made him even more alert then anything and he was rapidly thinking of anything he could do that he hadn't already thought of, when he was distracted by a white fuzzy dot that fell onto his nose. His head raised off his knees when the dot melted and he looked up to see more dots falling from gray clouds.

Under any other circumstances he would have been elated and jumping with joy at the thought of a snowy Christmas, but as it was his distress only increased as the first light flakes became thicker until he could barely see the road not seven feet before him. His eyes grew wider as his body shook harder and his head became more muddled and sleepy.

Now he was almost certain he wouldn't make it the night, he laid his head back down and gave himself to fate his eyes drooped shut almost completely and his muscles relaxed no longer making him look like a psychotic washing machine.

In his half dazed state he almost didn't register the honk of a car, or that someone was running up to him. He became a little more aware of his surroundings when that someone shook him and jerked his head up then he stared in disbelief as the one person he least expected threw there very warm trench coat over his shoulders and started to ask him questions that his mind wasn't able to comprehend.

"Wah…?" He attempted almost too tired to keep his head up or his eyes open.

"I asked what the hell are you doing?" The piercing blue eyes glared at him, but he noticed just a flash off concern before they hardened once more to become as cold as the snow that had started to pile on top of him.

"Oh…" Ryou mumbled and blinked his body started to shake again as he became more conscious and the fear returned. To think he probably would have died right there if Seto hadn't stopped by and if he left him he would anyways.

Completely disregarding the previous question Ryou looked curiously at the tall thin boy before him who had started to shiver as well, now only wearing a long sleeved black shirt. "Why are you here?" Ryou asked his half frozen body snuggling against the welcoming warmth of the coat.

"I drive past on my way home, and I noticed you where here. Almost didn't see you with all this snow…" Seto bit his lip again finding himself talking more to this boy in one day then he had since he had first noticed him a few months back. "Now… why are you out here?" He asked.

"I seemed to have locked myself out and I forgot my keys." Ryou smiled shyly embarrassed at himself for being so forgetful.

"Why didn't you go to someone and get help?" Seto asked confused as to why anyone would just sit down and freeze.

Ryou looked away and twiddled his thumbs. "Well it's Christmas eve that… would be really… rude…" He muttered.

Seto allowed that information to sink in, then he suddenly felt a little angry though he didn't know why. "So you would rather freeze to _death_ then bother some people who would, if they where your actual friends, gladly help you in your time of need?"

Ryou flinched at the coldness of Seto's words and nodded, when he felt a flash of pain cross his cheek, he lifted frozen fingers through the neck of his shirt and touched the now burning flesh his startled eyes made contact with Seto's burning blue ones and he remained speechless.

Seto glared at him a moment later a little surprised he had done that himself, but the politeness was just to much. He knew that Ryou would have died and he also realized that Ryou _knew_ that as well and had taken no action, whether it interfered with a crummy holiday, to save himself.

Ryou slipped his hand away from the red mark and looked away from the piercing gaze the tears that wanted to spill down his cheeks where swallowed back down painfully.

"How can you do that?" Seto finally whispered not wanting the building anger to show through and scare the already frightened boy from him.

Ryou remained silent he had no idea why he did it he just knew that if he had gone to get help he wouldn't have had the guts to actually try and knock on anyone's doors and he didn't feel like he knew any of his friends well enough that they would help him.

Seto let out a long sigh and noticed how cold he was becoming. "Come on." He held out his hand beckoning Ryou to take it.

Ryou slowly turned his head back and stared at the hand like it was a figment of his imagination. "What?" He asked confused Seto rolled his eyes and just grabbed his arm through his shirt pulling him up. Ryou stumbled and fell against his chest his body weakened by the cold to where he wasn't able to support his own weight.

He tried to struggle away and Seto only tightened his grip then swung him up and over his shoulder Ryou's hands where trapped in his shirt so he could do nothing, but question what was happening.

He was swung through a door into a warm, small space it took a second for his eyes to adjust and when he was finally able to wiggle up onto his butt and slide his hands out of his shirt Seto was closing the door telling the driver to go. He stared confusion evident in his eyes.

"I'm taking you to my home there is no way I'm going to let you die out there, that would only weigh on my conscious." Seto explained just as icily as before.

Ryou went to argue the point and only stopped when Seto turned a glare at him, he snapped his mouth shut and sighed heavily. The touch against his cheek startled him and he snapped his head toward the source, Seto was next to him his hand a few inches away.

"I didn't mean to hit you so hard." He told him again touching the red swollen cheek. Ryou continued to stare enthralled and confused until a red blush made it's self known and he looked down at his lap trying to make it seem as if it where the most fascinating thing to look at.

The sound of moving cloth made him glance over and Seto was sitting back in his seat staring out the window, the snow seemed to be getting even worse and in a way Ryou was happy Seto had stopped even if he was made to feel foolish and been slapped. He reached a hand up to ghost the spot before he slid it back into his lap.

His attention went to the window and he stared out watching the white flecks become thicker and more menacing when the limo jerked to the right he flew into Seto unprepared for something like that he fumbled for words as his blush increased and he pushed himself up, he missed the amused look on Seto's face.

Several more uneventful minutes went by and Ryou fiddled with the zipper on his jacket trying to find something to distract him. He remembered just then that he had Seto's coat still over his shoulders and he slid it off then held it out for the other to take. "Um… thank you…" He mumbled cool fingers brushed against his as they grabbed the coat and he suppressed a shiver bringing his hands quickly back to the zipper.

He let out a sigh when they came to a stop knowing they had arrived at Seto's estate. Outside was darker then he imagined it could be since it was barely past 5 in the evening. Seto stayed where he was waiting for Ryou to do something when he continued to stare out the window he decided to just move and he opened his door letting the heated air out and the cool snowy wind in, he tugged on Ryou's arm and they both exited the oddly spacious area to come to a stand outside.

Ryou stared in awe at the large home and only snapped out of his amazement when Seto tugged him along inside of the large doors he blinked his eyes letting them slowly get used to the soft lighting and stood there once more feeling uncomfortable.

Seto gave him a glance and started forward Ryou hesitated a moment not knowing what to do before he followed nervously behind. They ended up in a spacious bathroom light with a bright florescent light that burned his eyes. Running water made it's way to his ears and he turned to where Seto was leaning over the bathtub, checking to see if it wasn't to warm.

"Strip." Seto told him not looking at him Ryou's eyes went comically wide and his face turned a dark red.

"What!" He squeaked unsure he had heard the other boy right.

* * *

Well there is the first half of the story the other half will be put up soon after I get some more time. School is just starting for me ((Regular school)) No more 3 day weekends or 12 hour computer time a day. 

I am cruel for leaving you there, but if it was any longer you might loose interest. D: Tah for now.


	2. Chapter 2

**Name-** Key chains  
**Genre-** Romance/ humor/ a little tiny bit of angst and general stuff.  
**Pairings- **Ryou Bakura/ Seto Kaiba  
**Disclaimer-** If I said I owned it I'd be happy that you believed me except I'd add much more Yaoi and there would be no sad ending and to much smut to be considered a kids show… The gist of that is I don't own it so if you sue I'll be confused. ;.;

**Warnings-** **Yaoi** Oocness because I'm special and can do that… okay… so it's really only because I suck at keeping them in character, but I do try… honest… scouts honor… ((Shifty eyes)) Anyways… Cussing I think, and other stuff.

This was originally a one shot… but then I really got into it, it turned into 20 pages and I was all 'Hmmm…. Okay so it's ubberly long and no one will sit down and read all of that in one setting so why not split it into two parts and leave them in suspense.' And that's what I did. No real smutty-ness more Shonen ai then anything but it makes you think. :3

1- I have no idea how child services work over in Japan, but I am assuming Ryou's around under 18ish and over in America it's illegal if the child is unable to care for themselves to leave them alone for long periods of time.

2- Don't get me wrong I love them too. ((cuddles Marik, Malik, and Bakura plushies))

Someone told me it was still ubberly long so I have decided after this story I won't succed 3500 words a chapter I averaged out what people like since she said about 2.1 thousand words and other people wanted more then 5 thousand so I thought that with 3.5k I don't think it'll make it too long or too short. That is all.

Also thank you to all reviewers I would Reply to them all if I didn't have dial up or a time limit.

**Two shot**

* * *

Seto let out a long sigh and turned toward him. "I said strip, you're body is most likely frostbit and under the appropriate degree. I can imagine both your toes and fingers are numb." 

Ryou tested this and found that he couldn't feel his toes they just felt like when you go to the dentist and get the Novocain you can feel your cheek but it's different. His fingers where also the same though instead of the odd detached numb they where the burning painful numb. "But… why do you have to be in the room?" He asked feeling more modest then normal.

"Because you need someone to make sure you don't pass out, and I am going to be truthful it's painful." Seto explained still watching him.

"Oh…" Ryou stalled and when Seto continued to stare he decided to just get it done and over with so he stared at a lovely white tile as he slid his jacket off, then his shoes, and socks, and his shirt, then pants. Until he stood shivering in his boxers he couldn't bring himself to take those off since he could still feel the eyes on him, it had been hard enough to take his shirt and pants off. "Do… do you have to watch me?" He asked his face growing so red he could feel the heat splashing back, and his ears where burning.

Seto smirked "I'll see everything anyways." He shrugged and Ryou's blush brightened he watched as the overly shy boy slid the boxers off and walked over toward him his face turned away so he wouldn't have to make eye contact. "Okay now step into the tub and be careful." Seto told him trying to make him feel more comfortable in an obviously very embarrassing situation.

Ryou obliged and as he slid one foot in he forgot all about his nude appearance, his teeth ground against each other his eyes stung with tears and his body jerked trying to stop him from moving any closer. He felt a hand clasp his and he looked over with watery eyes to see Seto helping him. He held his breath as his other foot slid into the water then slid the rest of the way down into it with a sigh. His feet really stung and he was more afraid now to put his hands in.

Seto continued to watch feeling a pang of sympathy for him knowing it must be extremely painful. "How long where you outside?" He asked as he grabbed a washcloth and dribbled the warm water across the pale smooth back of the boy.

"Um… I-I don't kn-know a few-w hours…" Ryou stuttered attempting to stop the painful tears from seeping out and just barely being able to.

"Hands."

"What?" Ryou asked looking up from the water only to hiss in pain when Seto grabbed his hands and held them under the water his body shook not because he was cold anymore, but because of the tingling feeling that felt like tiny shards of glass ripping his veins apart.

When it had just started to feel normal in his limbs Seto let go and wiped the water off his own hands on a small hand towel off to the side. Ryou kept his hands under the water not wanting to have to go through that again.

"I'm going to get you a towel." Seto told him standing up from his knees. Ryou nodded just a little and remained silent swishing his hands around in the water. Seto returned with a fluffy looking towel and held it out in front of him. "Okay stand up."

Ryou looked at him and stood shakily then lifted his arms like a little kid as Seto wrapped the towel around his chest and pulled him out of the tub.

When he was on his own two feet again and Seto had let him go he stood precariously. His head felt extremely foggy and he could barely hold the towel against him as Seto ushered him out of the bathroom he found himself walking down a long carpeted hallway then a door was opened in front of him and he was led over to a bed.

"Sit here okay." Seto demanded pointing. Going over to a closet by the door he entered the obviously large area and ruffled around. Ryou blinked lazily and sat down taking in the features of the room.

There wasn't much to it other then being larger then what he was used to it still had the essential bookcase filled with books, a study table with books and papers strewn about and a thin laptop laying across the top of those, and obviously a bed with very appealing sheets that felt smooth against his thighs and the pillows that seemed to call out to him.

His attention toward the talking pillows went to the person standing in front of him it took him another moment to let the words sink in and he found Seto glaring at him, annoyed looking. If he had had the energy he would have blushed instead he just stared at him dumbly and waited for him to repeat himself.

"Do I have to dress you too?" Seto asked holding up the pair of pajama pants and a long white t-shirt.

Ryou shook his head and stood up on shaky legs he made to grab the articles and found himself stumbling forward half grabbing at Seto and his towel in an attempt to stay upright.

"I'll take that as a yes." Seto sighed and bent down then gently lifted the pants over Ryou's legs then upwards, Ryou clinging to his shoulders exhausted beyond anything he could imagine. When Seto was sliding the loose material up his thighs Ryou squeezed his shoulders a little more then before embarrassed once more. Seto only paused for a second before lifting them all the way up and letting them snap against the creamy white skin of his waist.

Ryou sighed in relief feeling more comfortable now that he wasn't so bare to the world. "Lift your arms as much as you can." Seto told him. Ryou let go of the towel and did as told not getting them that high before he found his world blinded by white cotton. He blinked when his head came through the top hole and allowed Seto to pull his arms through.

"Okay go ahead and lay down."

He sat on the bed and stared at Seto a confused, grateful, and tired look in his eyes. His body was to over worked for the day that as soon as he had laid his head back intent on saying thank you, or something of the sort, he found himself falling fast asleep into the darkness of dreams.

Seto sat down next to him for a few moments and just watched the heavy breathing even out and become nearly invisible. He even had to lay his head on Ryou's chest to make sure he was still alive… not that he liked having to do that or anything…

When he started to feel uncomfortable and found his thoughts drifting to odd places he left the bed for his desk and opened the ignored work to get it finished and take his mind off the comfortable white haired boy currently sleeping soundly on his bed.

The sound of pounding footsteps and a loudly screaming someone awoke Ryou from his very nice and deep sleep he sat up painfully, feeling as if he had worked out all of yesterday, and looked about him taking his surroundings in his memories of the other day slowly coming back to him.

He blushed remembering that Seto Kaiba had seen him nude. Though he supposed it was for his own good it was still highly embarrassing. He had also treated him kindly and even when he seemed annoyed he was still patient with him he realized that Seto was much more different then what he had initially thought at least when a person needed the help.

The doors to the bedroom slammed open and a bundle of black hair had bomb themselves into the bed on top of another figure. "Seto it's Christmas wake up!" The boy now identified as Seto's younger brother Mokuba yelled jumping up and down on the groaning lump.

Ryou couldn't suppress the giggles at the sight and soon found a pair of very curious eyes right in front of him. "Oh hello." He gulped back the rest of his laughs and smiled kindly at Mokuba.

"Oooh are you Oniisans girlfriend?" Mokuba asked making Ryou blush an interesting shade of red and choke on his own spit.

"No." A familiar gruff voice informed the excited boy. "Ryou here is a boy…"

"Oniisan is gay!" Mokuba gasped and giggled not allowing the now noticeably blushing Seto to get a word in edgewise.

"Mokuba no I found him outside near death okay now go downstairs and get something to eat then we'll open presents." Seto told him his blush concealed and his face set at a frown.

Ryou remained silent as Mokuba ran out of the room giggling. "Um… I can go now right?" Ryou asked suddenly feeling that uncomfortable nagging feeling in the pit of his stomach that you usually get when you feel out of place.

"No you are still not well enough to go outside and I highly doubt your home will be unlocked by now." Seto explained getting up from the bed and ruffling his already messy hair.

"But…" Ryou began wanting to argue the point once more he didn't want to be in the middle of the family holiday that he had no part in.

"I will hospitalize you if I have too."

Ryou seriously considered taking that offer though he knew it was a threat, but he couldn't the people at the hospital had been getting worried at his frequent visit's a while back when he had been being bullied, and he couldn't chance them knowing his father wasn't home and no one was around to watch him, they might call it neglect and place him with a temporary foster family or some such. (1)

He remained silent and when Seto made no more threats he figured the argument was over with.

"Good then." Seto said after another minute of silence he ran a hand through his devilish hair once more and started over to Ryou's side. Ryou followed his movement until he was directly beside him. "Well let's go." He held out his hand and Ryou hesitantly took it letting his weight lift him up.

Once on his feet he went to let go of the others hand his eyebrows rose when Seto failed to let go and started toward the door pulling him along with a gentle yet firm entwining of their fingers he stared at the joined appendages until they entered the living room and his hand was released in favor of his upper arm.

He looked around the large room shining with bright lights, a large Christmas tree that looked as if it had been custom decorated sat in the middle with piles of presents beneath it the fire place held two full stockings and a roaring fire. The nearly forgotten Mokuba bounded over toward them bouncing excitedly that the presents could finally be opened.

"SETO! Can I open one now? Please!"

"Yes you may." Seto told him and sat down on the couch conveniently located right next to the tree pulling Ryou down next to him they both watched in morbid fascination as the wrapping paper was mutilated from a box that held some sort of game or other that got the fluffy haired boy extremely excited.

Two cups of coffee for Seto a cup of Cocoa for Ryou and three for Mokuba later half the presents where opened all by Mokuba the poor evidence laid strewn about the room in rumpled clumps.

"Seto this one's for you." Mokuba yelled throwing a semi small package at him. He caught it in midair and started to open it going extremely slow on purpose since Mokuba was staring at him in unhidden excitement.

The wrapping paper came off and a hand painted picture showed Kaiba with the ever present scowl and laptop holding a widely grinning Mokuba by one hand and a blue eyes white dragon spread out in the background looking as ferocious as a 10 year old could make one with paints.

"Well?" Mokuba asked practically whispering with the suspense.

"I really like it thank you Mokuba." Seto told him letting a warm smile spread across his lips it quickly disappeared after only a second so Ryou almost thought he had imagined it.

Soon but not too soon since in reality it had been at least 3 hours all the presents were unwrapped and laid throughout the room half buried in ripped paper. Ryou was smiling still even if he felt out of place it was nice to be around actual people who happily enjoyed the holiday together.

"So… Ryou was it?" Mokuba asked from his spot on the floor clutching a soft looking teddy bear to his chest that had a strange resemblance to Seto.

"Mm hm." Ryou replied smiling softly at him his knees to his chest and his eyes half closed from fatigue.

"Do you have family to celebrate with?" Mokuba asked plucking at the ear of the bear.

"Not really." Ryou answered in the same position though his smile had disappeared and the depression that had held him just the other day seemed to seep through the warm nice feeling he had just been experiencing.

He missed the warning look Seto gave Mokuba who just ignored it and plowed on. "Are you going to join us for the holidays then?" He asked.

"Well I don't exactly have a choice…" Ryou told him hiding the very small amount of bitterness he felt toward that in reality he loved being there and joining in on the festivities but he felt like he was where he didn't belong.

"Oh?" Mokuba questioned raising an inquisitive eyebrow at this that wasn't fulfilled with an answer.

"Why don't you go to your room and put your stuff away?" Seto told him sitting up straighter from his bored slouch that had gradually become more so after the first couple of hours.

"Okay!" Mokuba scrambled grabbing as much as he could carry and ran out of the room the sounds of his footsteps echoing all the way to them until he reached a hallway with carpet and all became silent again.

An awkward aura surrounded the two teens on the couch and both stared at something or other Ryou at the dying fire and Seto at the Christmas tree.

"Um… I'm sorry…" Ryou finally pushed out becoming increasingly nervous in the suffocating silence.

"Hmm… about what?" Seto asked not even looking at him his eyes becoming entranced by the blinking white and red lights.

"About… being here." Ryou explained looking down at his lap he began to twist his hands.

Seto remained silent and didn't answer him his anger coming back from the day before.

"I… really didn't want to intrude…" He continued.

"Look I took you home of my own accord if I felt you were intruding don't you think I would have sent you to the hospital upon finding you?" Seto snapped turning his fierce glare upon the unsuspecting teen who had looked up when he had first cut him off and now flinched away looking anywhere but at him.

"You have to understand this Ryou I like you…" Both boys eyes went wide Ryou upon hearing the confession and being in utter disbelief he couldn't even look at him to find out if he had been hearing things or what not and Seto at discovering he had blabbed sooner then he was expecting too, he inwardly groaned knowing if he was alone too long with the boy he would blab something like this.

He knew he liked Ryou, but like almost everything else he didn't care to dwell on he had shoved it to the back of his mind and gone forward without worrying about it. Though he had set about doing a few things to get it known.

"And… I want you to be here." He finished never being one to back down from anything he ever said he wasn't about to start now by denying something he obviously had blurted out.

"Oh…" Was all Ryou got out blinking overly confused now and in denial.

Seto sighed realizing the others problem and since he had confessed his feelings he might as well go all the way and show the pretty eye catch exactly what he meant. He lifted the others face up with his palm and ran his thumb across the very pale enflamed skin of his cheek that he himself had hit the other day.

"You can push me away." He told him looking into wide fearful eyes then his own slid shut and his lips brushed across soft supple lips gently pressing against them he gave the other boy a kiss. Something warm and wet splashed across his cheeks and down his chin he opened his eyes a little confused and found that Ryou was crying silently across from him his eyes still open and made even more beautiful by the shiny crystalline drops running from them.

"What is it?" He asked worried that he had moved way to quick and had startled the soft spoken boy. He wiped the tears from his silky flushed skin.

Ryou shook his head trying to will the tears that made him feel so pathetic away. "I…It's j-just that…" He bit his lip when a sob escaped and took a deep shuddering breath trying to disregard the worried looking eyes trying to bore into his.

"Just what?" Seto asked grabbing his hands and holding them softly knowing that if it was what he thought he was probably making Ryou even more uncomfortable.

"Y-you really like me?" He asked looking away still trying to stop the annoying sobs that felt the need to fall from his lips.

"I said that didn't I?" Seto asked a combination of a smirk and a grin capturing his lips.

"Yeah…" Ryou sighed and pushed himself into Seto's arms not caring if Seto was the cuddle type or not it just felt so nice to hear that from someone after feeling as if he was unlikable not helped much by Bakura who after having a long standing crush on had run off with the psychotic duo (2) and left him behind without a second thought.

He felt warm hands rubbing his back and the sobs disappeared into a smile and his arms wrapped around Seto's chest his ear was pressed against the hard muscular flesh he could hear the rhythmic beat, and it soothed him greatly. He really had no idea how a relationship like this would work and it felt a little weird but he decided to figure that out in a few after he had a few more minutes of serenity.

Seto ran his fingers through the knotted white locks of hair careful not to pull to hard when he smoothed them out.

((Lazy and it's getting way to long))

A few days past and when Ryou called home to see if anyone was there he got Bakura on the other end asking him where the hell he was he had just rolled his eyes and told him he would be home soon.

Seto and him decided that they would keep their new found relationship under the rocks Ryou really not wanting to get media attention and Seto not wanting to put Ryou through that until they where through high school and that was only if they lasted that long.

So when the limo pulled up to his home Ryou kissed Seto deeply allowing the others tongue to fondle his own then opened the door with a large grin.

He bent down when Seto tugged on his shirt and turned toward him. "Happy new years Ryou I'll be seeing you at school." He told him then released him shut the door and drove away. Ryou blinked after him then his confused look went back to the pervious grin and he was bounding up the stairs that would have been his tomb just a few days ago.

He twisted the knob on the front door and found it open he took off his shoes and jacket placing them in the appropriate places. He ignored the kissing boys on his couch and stood there a second just staring at them with amusement now that he wasn't feeling jealous.

"Having fun?" He asked with a smirk on his lips that looked so out of place on him it made the three boys stare. "What something on my face?" He asked tilting his head cutely to the side the smirk still in place. He then noticed since the others where still staring at him saying nothing that the tree was gone as where the presents.

"Ryou?" Marik asked.

"Hmm… who else?" He asked confused looking around for the missing items.

"Where have you been yondonishi?" Bakura asked with a glare.

Ryou ignored him and took a breath. "Where is the presents?" He asked again surprising the three that he had ignored the man he had so blindly without any qualms answered before.

"In… your room." Malik told him blinking along with Marik.

"Oh… good." He headed that way leaving the lovers to wonder what the hell was going on.

He entered his room and found the presents still wrapped lying on his bed. He smiled and sat opening the presents from his father first all the packages contained artifacts though he didn't dare mess with them he made a mental note to ask Bakura if their was anything bad in them later.

Next was Yugi and Yami's present that held a nice stack of cards that if mixed right would compliment his own deck. Under that was a picture of all of them meaning every last one of them Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, Jou, Otogi, Honda, Tea, Mai, Yami, Yugi, Seto and Mokuba he remembered them all posing for it, but it had been so long ago he had nearly forgotten about it.

Everyone was smiling except Otogi who was glaring at an innocent looking Jou who he remembered had made a comment about how gay he looked. Then himself blushing having to sit next to a scowling Seto who if you looked close enough was blushing too not to be helped though they both had to listen to Malik, Marik, and Bakura talk dirty nothings to each other behind them.

He smiled liking this present the best so far and set it down next to his lamp on the bedside nightstand.

He gulped picking up Tea's present when he took the bright pink wrapping off with the silhouettes of dancing Santa's all over he let the breath he had been holding out finding a puzzle that made noised and buzzed every time he touched a wrong button he laughed nervously and set it to the side to possibly try and solve when he got bored.

He collected the wrapping paper and was about too throw the bundle away when he felt a small box in the wad he laid it on his desk and shuffled through till he had the box that he had almost forgotten about.

He sat down on his wooden chair and fingered the square box that was almost small enough to fit in his hand he smoothed the wrapping paper down and with another deep sigh ripped the paper from the box.

He opened the flap finding the box gave nothing away, his eyebrows rose when he lifted out a key chain it was blue and white silk rope with a clip on both ends one to hold on too your keys and the other to clip onto your pants. His brows creased in confusion and he had a sneaking suspicion that someone had locked his door without his knowledge and had planned it all in advance.

Setting that down he grabbed out a smaller box that looked like a jewelry box and a letter with his name scrawled across in the same handwriting as the box had had. He opened the box and gasped knowing immediately who had sent it he ripped open the letter to prove his suspicions.

_Merry Christmas. _

He smiled at the small charm of a blue eyes white dragon on the end of a pretty silver chain and slid I over his wrist clasping it closed he set the keychain on his desk and the boxes then with a happy face made his way to the kitchen to get ready for the night for tomorrow was New years eve and who knew what disastrous life threatening situations his knight in shining trench coats might have to save him from then.

* * *

-END- 

Hmmm… no smut. Well that is all, I am thinking of a sequel meh who knows the way I'm going there will be another 5 stories posted before anything old gets updated.

Okies well just to explain some things the little scene at the end wasn't actually going to happen then I was all on a roll listening to system of a down ((Don't own)) and decided what the hell I feel like doing something fun like that and viola.

Also I don't really follow any plot line of a manga or the Anime I only know the characters from reading other fanfics and what little I have seen of them so I don't really know when a pic like that could have been taken it's just slightly au in the sense that the Yami's obviously have their own bodies. ((Too lazy to explain why or even come up with a good reason why)) And other small things.

Also… The reason Seto goes all psycho and slaps him is 'cause he wasn't expecting him just to stay there and give up he thought he'd see him walking off to some ones to get help or he'd just be driving by when Ryou was trying to open the door or some such like that.

Also I have no idea if they celebrate the new years on the first for some reason I am thinking they celebrate it another time I just can't remember if I'm delusional or something else. Oh well. Well… That's all I'll go crawl in my hole now since I got this pairing out of my system for the time being. Till another update.


End file.
